pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabuto
| border = | name='Kabuto'| jname=(カブト Kabuto)| image=Kabuto.png| ndex=140| evofrom=None| evointo=Kabutops| gen=Generation I| pronun= kuh-BOO-toe | hp=30| atk=80| def=90| satk=55| sdef=45| spd=55| total=355| species=Shellfish Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=25.4 lbs| ability=Swift Swim *Battle Armor| color='Brown'| gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂| }} Kabuto (カブト Kabuto) is a / -type Pokémon, and is a Fossil Pokémon. Not obtainable in the wild, Kabuto can only be obtained by resurrecting it from a Dome Fossil. It can evolve into Kabutops starting at level 40. Unlike the DS Pokemon Games, Kabuto can only be found once in a very little amount of games. Appearance While concealed, Kabuto leaves exposed only its hard shell, which protects it from predators, while the small black eyes on its back allow it to continue monitoring its surroundings. If it is flipped upside down, it becomes helpless and defenseless as it is unable to flip over on its own. It may be based of a Trilobite. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Kabuto |redblue = Resurrect from Dome Fossil |rbrarity = Fossil |yellow = Resurrect from Dome Fossil |yrarity = Fossil |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = None |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Resurrect from Dome Fossil |frlgrarity = Fossil |diamondpearl = Resurrect from Dome Fossil |dprarity = Fossil |platinum = Resurrect from Dome Fossil |ptrarity = Fossil |heartgoldsoulsilver = Resurrect from Dome Fossil |hgssrarity = Fossil |blackwhite = Resurrect from Dome Fossil |bwrarity = Fossil }} Pokédex Entries | name=Kabuto| redblue=A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil found in what was once the ocean floor eons ago.| yellow=A Pokémon that was recovered from a fossil. It uses the eyes on its back while hiding on the sea floor.| gold=On rare occasions, some have been found as fossils which they became while hiding on the ocean floor.| silver=This Pokémon lived in ancient times. On rare occasions, it has been discovered as a living fossil.| crystal=Three hundred million years ago, it hid on the sea floor. It also has eyes on its back that glow.| ruby=Kabuto is a Pokémon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in extremely rare cases, living examples have been discovered. The Pokémon has not changed at all for 300 million years.| sapphire=Kabuto is a Pokémon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in extremely rare cases, living examples have been discovered. The Pokémon has not changed at all for 300 million years.| emerald=It is a Pokémon that has been regenerated from a fossil. However, in rare cases, living examples have been discovered. Kabuto have not changed for 300 million years.| firered=This Pokémon was regenerated from the fossil of an ancient creature. It protects itself with a hard shell.| leafgreen=A Pokémon that was regenerated from a fossil found in what was once the ocean floor long ago.| diamond=It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell.| pearl=It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell.| platinum=It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell.| heartgold=On rare occasions, some have been found as fossils which they became while hiding on the ocean floor.| soulsilver=This Pokémon lived in ancient times. On rare occasions, it has been discovered as a living fossil.| black=It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell.| white=It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell.| }} Trivia *Kabuto's design was inspired by the real-world Limulidae (also known the Horseshoe Crab) which are considered living fossils since they have undergone little to no changes in appearance over the past millions of years. However, unlike Kabuto, Limulidae are not extinct. Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female